Something To Cry About
by QuillVA
Summary: Another "missing scene" from Glee. This is where Rachel loses her voice and Finn gets fed up with her whining. Warning: Contains spanking. If you dislike it, please don't read. If you still dislike it after you read it, please don't comment. No flaming!


Something To Cry About

"I'm like Tinkerbell, Finn! I need applause to live!", Rachel Berry stood in front of Finn Hudson still in her pajamas eating cheerios. Students stared as they passed by in the hallways.

It had been like this for days. Ever since Rachel had lost her voice for the first time while singing a solo, she had been on a downward spiral. The news that she had tonsillitis had only made things worse. Now here she was sulking… again. Finn had finally seen enough.

"You know what? I'm really tired of you feeling sorry for yourself all the time", he thought about lecturing her in front of everyone, but decided against it. He didn't want to embarrass her.

"Come with me", he led her to the choir room. Luckily no one was there, except the band of course. They were always on hand for some reason.

"Hey you guys can clear out, if you want", Finn said. The band shuffled out, mumbling something about a ballad in the auditorium.

"Look, Rachel. You really need to get over yourself and stop whining all the time. You're so much more than just a voice. You're smart and funny and- and pretty…"

"_I_ know that, and _you _know that", she whined, humble as usual, "But the rest of the kids only know me for my talent. And if I lose my voice, I'll have to completely change my life goals. I'll have to switch from Broadway to Hollywood, and everyone knows that's nearly impossible. I was made for the STAGE Finn!"

"Jeez, Rachel, get yourself together", he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get myself together? My whole life is falling apart", Rachel pushed his hand off and flung her upper body onto the piano in a dramatic gesture.

"Rachel, you're being ridiculous. And, seriously, if you don't stop crying in like five seconds, I'm going to give you something to cry about", Rachel had worked herself up too much to heed the threat. She turned on Finn angrily.

"I have something to cry about _Finn_. Don't tell me I'm being ridiculous", she sniffled and got herself together silently. Finn sighed, still slightly aggravated by her attitude. At least she had stopped crying… and talking. They went to exit the choir room.

"I was going to be the next Barbara…", Rachel said softly.

"That's it", Finn grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around and pulling her back to the room. She started to protest, but changed her mind when she saw the look on his face. He looked so assertive; sexy as usual, but pretty scary too.

"Sit", he ordered, pointing to one of the chairs. She obeyed quickly, wondering what this was all about. She watched Finn walk over to Mr. Schuester's office door and knock. If he thought talking to Mr. Schu was going to do anything, he was dead wrong. Rachel crossed her arms and legs, sporting a defiant glare.

"Hey, Mr Schu. Can I use your office. I kinda need to, umm… talk to Rachel", Finn reverted back to his normal shy nature in front of his teacher and mentor. Will Schuester looked up a bit confused.

"Sure, Finn. But, why do you need my office to talk?"

"Umm… not _that_ kind of talk, Mr. Schu", he looked at Rachel meaningfully, then back at Schu. Will mouthed an "oh" and smiled softly. He was well aware that his male students had such "conversations" with the female students and he fully approved. He knew personally that Rachel often needed a reminder or two to keep her attitude in check. And he had loaned his office to Finn, Puck, and most recently Jesse St. James for just that purpose.

"Oh. Sure, Finn. You know which drawer the paddles are in if you need them. I'll see you tomorrow in class", he got his briefcase and walked out of the office. Rachel stiffened as he came towards her, fully ready to ignore his lecture. She was surprised when he gave her a simple nod and walked out the door. Her stomach flipped a bit. No lecture? That meant Finn was getting the office to…

"Rachel, come on in here", his voice called out from the office. Rachel let her shoulders sag discontentedly, but slowly obeyed. She stood before him in the office with a pitiful look on her face. Finn was unmoved. He knew she wasn't really sorry, but feeling sorry for herself once again.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, Rache. I warned you. I told you to stop whining, but you can't stop feeling sorry for yourself for like, two seconds. A lot of people have it harder than you", he watched as she jutted out her bottom lip, rolling her eyes slightly.

"And, if you don't believe that, then believe this. _You_ could have it a lot worse. I'm going to show you an example of that. See right now, you just don't have a voice. But, in five minutes, you won't be able to sit down either. See, worse", he settled down in the armless chair in front of him.

"Finn, I…."

"Get over my knee, Rachel. I've heard you talk enough today", she hesitated for a moment with tears in her eyes. Finn shot her a no-nonsense look and she slowly bent over his lap. She'd thought the familiar position would seem strange now that she had a boyfriend, but it was still natural. And strangely comforting. She knew from experience the latter sensation would end soon.

Finn flipped her skirt up and pulled her panties down. She had a great butt and once again he felt a pang of jealousy towards Jesse. Rachel would be his one day. He had no doubt about that, but the waiting part sucked. His mind wandered back to the task at hand. _At hand. _He let out a slight chuckle at the pun and then started his lecture.

"Ok Rache. You're getting this spanking so you can stop feeling sorry for yourself. You are so much more than just a singing voice. You need to feel confident in that. Also, you need to stop whining and stuff. It's annoying", he was never really good at these speeches, but Rachel got the message. She still felt sorry for herself, but she shouldn't have talked Finn's ear off about it, and maybe she could be a little dramat…

**OWWWWWWWWWWW**

The first spank landed, and Rachel immediately started kicking and crying. Finn was used to it. He flung his leg over hers to keep them still and pinned her arm behind her back, not missing a beat in the spanking. _A beat. _Ha. He was just full of them today.

**Owwww, Finn! Nooooooo. I'm sorry. Pleeeeeeeaase. Finn, OUCH! It's not faaaaaaiiiiirrrrr.**

"Oh, it's completely fair Rache. And it's just starting. You should save your howling for later. And your voice", she quieted a little bit at the mention of her voice, like he knew she would. Her cries came only every few hard spanks now, and they were softer, real.

**Oww. Sniff. Ssssssssss. Mmmmmmmm. Oww, Finn, oww. Mmph. Sniffle. Mmmmmmmph. Oww.**

Finally, he stopped. Rachel silently thanked Liza, until she felt Finn twist and looked up to see a small wooden paddle in his hand. She'd seen that paddle many times before. She and that paddle were not friends. It rested on her blazing cheeks for a moment, deceivingly cold. It was when she felt the absence of the paddle that she ducked her head and squinted her eyes tightly, trying to prepare for the sting. As usual, it did not work.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOWWWWWW! Owwwwwwwwwww. Finn, I'm sorry, I swear. Owwwwwwww. Noooooooooooooooo. I'm oouuuuuch. I'm owwwwwww. I'm soooooooorrrrrryyyyyy.**

She gave up trying to save her voice. For the next five minutes she cried her heart out, hitting notes she had never hit in song. The paddle came down constantly. Finn may not have excelled in his studies, but he would have aced a class in this. By the time she gave up struggling, he'd painted her butt and thighs a shade of red you could only find in the most expensive paint stores. Like Lowes or something. He flipped her easily into a sitting position on his lap and held her while she cried silently. He stroked her hair, happy just to be close to her. After a long while, she stood up gingerly and pulled up her panties.

"I'm sorry, Finn", she said softly, the very picture of a penitent, well spanked little girl.

"Come on Rache", he rose and led her out of the office, "You're a cool girl; sometimes you just need a pat in the right direction. Hahaha. Get it? Pat? Hahaha. All while I was spanking you. Hahaha. Man…", Rachel rolled her eyes, feeling more sorry for herself than she had before.


End file.
